Lost in the Moon Light
by Arok
Summary: This story is a crossover between Ranma 1/2 and Sailor Moon involving Ryouga and a lot of fighting. It was originally only one chapter. However, I enjoyed writing it and decided to continue the project. The second chapter finishes the initial story arc. The third chapter is slow and short, but sets the stage for later chapters, and more fights, should I ever decide to write them.
1. First Impressions

Disclaimer:

The characters in this story aren't mine. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, the creator of Ranma ½ and Takeuchi Naoko, the creator of Sailor Moon. This is a totally non-profit bit of prose also known as a fanfic. I am writing this for the enjoyment of other fans and myself. If Takahashi Rumiko or Takeuchi Naoko say they don't want their characters used in this way it will be deleted immediately. Anywho... onward into the story.

A little bit of background:

This is a crossover story between Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon. The story takes place sometime after the end of the Shishi Houkoudan story line in volume 20 of the original Ranma ½ manga (Viz has reorganized the volumes making them larger, and I have no idea what volume it is by their numbering.) As for the Sailor Moon storyline it takes place somewhere during the anime storyline of Sailor Moon S before Eudail died. I really don't know a lot about Sailor Moon so it's going to be difficult to be sure I make everything fit. However, with the help of the many websites on the subject, and a little luck the story line will hopefully seem correct. Okay on to the story... for real this time.

Lost in the Moon Light

By: Eric Evans

Chapter 1: First Impressions

It was a rather warm, pleasant day in Tokyo, however like so many other days Ryouga wasn't enjoying it. In fact he was quite upset. He had finally made it back to the Tokyo area, but that had been over a week ago and he had yet to find his way to the Tendo residence.

Although he couldn't be sure, he thought he had gotten close about two days before, but he wasn't even certain he was still in Tokyo let alone Nerima. In fact Ryouga was still in the Tokyo area but he had found his way into to the Juuban district. Ryouga began to grumble to himself, "If this turns out to be Sapporo again I swear I'm gonna…." His revelry however was cut short as an odd feeling swept over him.

_What the hell…._ Ryouga quickly spun around surveying his surroundings. It didn't take him long to realize where the feeling was coming from. He stared at the lady with long red hair dressed all in red carrying a large odd looking gun-like thing and followed by a huge almost female looking filing-cabinet daimon.

The woman smiled at him as she continued toward him. Ryouga wasn't sure what was going on, but he wasn't about to just wait and see. "What the heck is that thing?!" he yelled in as menacing of a voice as he could muster as he pointed at the daimon following the rather attractive yet altogether far too red lady.

The woman continued her approach. Her smile grew as she began to speak in a condescending tone, "You needn't worry about that my pure hearted friend. She is just a bit of insurance for later, but for right now I have a favor to ask you."

Ryouga for the most part was completely confused, "Uhhh… what…?"

The woman chuckled lightly as she approached Ryouga, "You have something I've been looking for."

Ryouga looked at her confused yet still on guard, "What do you mean?"

"Your heart, I need your heart," Eudail said as she stopped a little ways away from him.

Ryouga blushed. "Huh?! W-wha… what…?" Ryouga stammered as his mind whirled trying to comprehend what she had just said. Unfortunately he was too confused to notice what she was doing.

Eudail raised her gun and leveled it at Ryouga, "That's right. So please… give me your heart." An evil grin grew on her lips as energy began to gather in the weapon.

The sudden flash of light startled Ryouga and he looked up as the energy beam hit him in the chest.

Ryouga threw up his arms instinctively into a defensive position, but it didn't matter the beam passed right through them as if they weren't even there. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry out… but he couldn't. He felt as if his life force was being torn from him and a cold dark emptiness spread though his body.

Ryouga stared in awe his mouth gaping as his life began to take crystalline shape in front of him. He saw his hopes, his dreams… his life being taken from him.

Eudail watched the boy's heart-crystal take shape. His hands began to lower, but instead of falling to his side as he collapsed to the ground he seemed to embrace the emptiness her weapon's beam promised. She shook her head.

Ryouga could feel oblivion calling him. _Can I really let it end like this?_ He was losing everything. _I have nothing to lose. _He was alone. _I've always been alone. _Unloved. _No one will care._ Soon he would be no more. _No one will notice. _His teeth clenched and his eyes, which had gone blank and lifeless, came back into focus and began to glow. His sorrow, his loneliness, his despair… they all began to burn inside him once more. The crystal that was his being began to fade back into him as his aura sprang to life and gathered into his hands.

Eudail gasped as the bandana-clad boy seemed to burn in a dark flame of suffering. Her eyes widened as she realized her energy beam could no longer penetrate the gathering energy in his hands.

Silhouetted by his own aura he glared at her with burning eyes. "So you want my heart…. Well…" he growled in a voice full of pain. "You're welcome to it!" he screamed as he released the Shishi Houkoudan.

The ki blast easily overwhelmed Eudial's energy. She clinched her eyes shut and screamed in horror as it hurled towards her. She felt a heavy impact and another as she hit a wall after being tossed through the air. Luckily for her, the daimon had stepped in front of her and taken most of the impact for her. However, she hurt all over and the daimon, although mostly undamaged had been knocked though the wall of the building.

She groaned as she tried to pull herself to her feet clutching her side. As she struggled to take in a breath she saw something that made her want to scream. Two Sailor Senshi were headed strait for them. _Damn it! This guy is scary…. Taking his heart crystal would be hard enough, but with the Sailor Senshi coming…. Crap, I don't have a choice… I'm outa here._

The Sailor Senshi had heard rumors that there was a daimon roaming around town. Unsure as to what that could mean they decided they couldn't just ignore the rumor. After some debate they agreed to split into groups and have a look around town. While Usagi and Chibi-Usa had said they had something that they had to do the others, after complaining about Usagi for a while, split into two groups of two.

Makoto and Minako ran through the streets together in the area they had agreed upon with the other Senshi, hoping to catch site of the rumored daimon.

Sailor Venus sighed, "This is getting old…. What would a daimon be doing wandering around town anyway?"

Sailor Jupiter shook her head, "No idea. From what I heard though it sounded like it was lost."

"Yeah…." She laughed slightly, "That would be kinda funny."

"I guess. At least no one's been attacked yet." She rubbed her nose, "What was it supposed to look like again?"

"A filing cabinet, I think…."

"Well… that sounds about right from the others we've had to fight recently."

"Maybe it's just lost and we can give it directions and it'll go home," Sailor Venus said sticking out her tongue.

"Heh, yeah right."

"Hey, you know what they say, 'Don't judge a gift-book by looking in its mouth."

Makoto just stared at her with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

Minako felt a little embarrassed and decided to try again, "No, wait. Maybe it was, 'You can't judge a horse by looking under its cover."

Sailor Jupiter sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Was that not right…?" Sailor Venus asked her cheeks staring to flush.

Sailor Jupiter looked at her and started, "I can't believe you. You're the…." Her little rant was cut off however when a flash of light caught both of their attentions. "What was that?"

"I don't know let's go check it out," Venus said as the pair speed toward the source of the light.

As they turned a corner they were just in time to see a second flash of light at the end of the street, much brighter than the first, explode across the street they had just entered. The immense ball of energy had slammed a woman into a wall at the opposite side of the street and knocked a good-sized whole in the building.

The energy blast seemed to have come from the man glowing in a dark flame. The two girls stared at him in awe as the woman that had been hit forced herself to her feet and began to flee down an alley next to the building she had impacted.

The man yelled something at her and began to follow her. Jupiter and Venus decided they needed to do something and dashed down the street beginning their speech.

Ryouga wasn't about to just let the lady who had attacked him run away. _I have to stop her, and… and uhhh… turn her into the police or something…. I can't let her do that to anyone else_. As he sprinted after her he heard someone yelling something about love and planetary bodies. He turned his head to see what was going on and saw two pretty girls in far-to-short skirts running strait towards him at an impressive speed. _Damn it! Is that more of them!? _He stopped dead in his tracks and turned his attention completely toward the two girls quickly closing in on him. _Better be sure though… can't just attack them…._

One of the girls began to yell once again as they skidded to a halt, "That's right stop right there. You're gonna have to get through us before you can try to harm another innocent traveler."

Ryouga's body remained ready to strike even as a puzzled look crossed his face, "Uh… what…?" His confusion however was ignored by the two girls and became even worse as they began to shout weird sayings.

The girl in green was first. As she touched her tiara she shouted, "Supreme Thunder!"

All confusion however left his expression as he saw the lightning bolt headed strait for him. He threw himself to one side barely avoiding the attack. Anger grew on his face. _Why the hell is everyone attacking me today!? And, what kind of attack was that anyway?!_ He recovered his balance and sprang towards the girls.

Seeing his advance the orange-clad girl began her attack, "Venus Love-Me Chain!" Her chain of hearts shot out in hopes of entangling him, however Ryouga pulled his umbrella from the top of his pack and batted it to the side continuing his dash strait toward the pair that had attacked him.

The girls dashed off in different directions circling him in hope of finding a quick opening and to make themselves harder targets. Ryouga focused on the one in green who he thought to be the stronger of the two.

Seeing her chance Venus once again charged her attack this time aiming for the boy's umbrella, "Venus Love-Me Chain!"

The boy with the enormous backpack turned in time to move his umbrella to block the attack, but was surprised when the chain instead wrapped around it.

Minako pulled with all her might on her chain to yank the incredibly strong boy's weapon free from his hand. However instead of disarming him she only managed to pull him off balance for a moment after which he swept his umbrella forward jerking her off of her feet and sending her flying though the air.

Jupiter used the opening her friend had bought her and once again charged her attack as the orange and black clad boy was pulled off balance, "Supreme Thunder!" The bolt of lightening connected just as Venus was being thrown through the air.

The young martial artist's body convulsed in agony as the electricity arced through it. He collapsed to his knees as the electrocution stopped, but shuddered as his muscles continued to spasm.

Jupiter hadn't been able to enjoy her victory for long as Venus slammed into her and threw them both against the wall behind her. After shaking the stars from her vision she began to stand helping Sailor Venus to do the same.

The still smoking young man rose to his feet at the same time as Venus and Jupiter, his muscles mostly back under his own control, and grim determination etched on his face. He charged at the girls before they had completely recovered and focused once again on Makoto.

Makoto shoved her still dazed friend aside as the boy in orange and black closed on them once again. She quickly decided that if he wanted a hand-to-hand fight he could have it. A small grin crossed Jupiter's lips as she dropped into a fighting stance. _He has no idea what he's getting himself into._

The bandana-clad boy leapt at her with a crescent-kick towards her head. Jupiter managed to duck the attack, but as she stood back up she saw his umbrella coming around at her from the other side. Not having time to do anything else she raised her arms to block the blow. As the umbrella connected however Makoto was surprised to realize that the force behind the attack was tremendous and completely unstoppable for her. _Oh hell, that thing must weigh more than I do! _She was thrown into the building at the end of the street by the force of his attack

Makoto struggled to stay on her feet as parts of the wall crumbled around her. Her vision was blurry and her head swam. She blinked several times trying to clear her vision, and when she finally looked up what she saw was the impossibly strong boy rushing towards her with his umbrella already stashed back onto his pack. Before she could react through the disorientation that had swept over her he slammed a fist into her midsection and another into her chest.

The air exploded out of Sailor Jupiter's lungs and she collapsed to the ground, her head drooping, as darkness threatened to consume her completely.

Seeing the tall girl nearly unconscious and more or less incapacitated for the moment Ryouga, not wanting to permanently injure anyone, especially such cute girls even if they were trying to kill him, turned his attention to the very pretty blonde who was beginning to recover. He pulled several bandanas from his head as he dashed towards her.

Unsure what he was doing and seeing her friend having been taken out of action Venus began to fearfully charge another attack, "Crescent Beam Shower!"

The eternally lost boy gasped as he saw the many beams of energy descending upon him from above. Just as the attack reached him he managed to pull out his umbrella and open it blocking all but the first couple of beams, one of which grazed his cheek and the other slamming into his left shoulder, which burned and nearly went numb from the attack.

Minako stood staring in awe at the young man who had just stopped most of her attack with an umbrella. _My Crescent Beam should be able to cut right through a bamboo umbrella…. What is going on here?!_ Shrugging off the pain in his shoulder the boy let loose the bandana-shurikens and Minako dodged them as best she could avoiding all but one which sliced through the side of her skirt and gashed her leg. Sailor Venus gulped hard with small tears forming in the corners of her very wide eyes as she realized that the fanged boy had already crossed the distance between them.

Ami and Rei were finally nearing where Minako and Makoto had said they had seen a bright flash and were going to investigate. It hadn't really taken them to long, but they knew that if it really were a daimon every second would count.

As they rounded the corner to where they were headed they were just in time to see a muscular young man wearing a yellow bandana connect a spinning kick to their friend's face sending her roughly to the ground unmoving.

Ami's eye's widened. _No, no, no, no…. this can't be happening!_

Rei screamed, "No!"

As Ryouga's foot whirred towards the cute blonde's pretty face he felt a pang of guilt. The spinning kick connected and he felt sick as he heard a crunching sound. He watched her collapse to the ground and blood began to trickle from her nose. _Damn it! I broke her nose…. I'm so sorry…. _He had no time for remorse however as he heard someone shouting and looked up.

Two more similarly dressed girls only in red and blue were headed towards him. _Well crap…. This just keeps getting worse._

The girl in red began to shout at him angrily, "I don't know who the hell you are, but your gonna pay for messing with the Sailor Senshi! In the name of Mars I will punish you! Fire Soul!"

Ryouga barely tumbled out of the way as the wave of fire shot towards him. As he stood he stared at the new combatants and started, "Sailor Senshi?! What the hell does that mean, and how many of you are there anyway?!"

"Heh, that's doesn't matter because I'll beat you by myself," she gloated before charging up another attack. "Fire Soul!"

As Ryouga dodged the attack he noticed the other girl wasn't attacking instead she seemed to be going to check on the others. _Well that's fine with me._

Mars was annoyed at how easily he had avoided her attacks and decided a plan was in order, "Fire Soul! Fire Soul! Fire Soul!" She threw the blasts as quickly as she could charge them up.

The perpetually lost martial artist dodged the attacks with only minor difficulty, but was surprised when the fiery black haired girl sprang towards him.

"Akuryou Taisan!" Rei flung the ward at him and it stuck to his forehead.

He reeled backwards in shock, but quickly recovered and pulled the piece of paper from his forehead and looked at it, "What the hell? A spirit ward?! What the heck was that supposed to do?"

Sailor Mars froze as she considered the implications of this. _So… he's not evil? That doesn't make any sense. Why would he be trying to hurt the Sailor Senshi if he's not evil…? _However, he was not one to let an opening pass him by, and he charged Rei and connected a roundhouse-kick to her side that sent her crashing into a building at the side of the street.

Ami looked up from where Makoto lay starting to regain herself relieved that both of her friends were still alive only to see Rei fly into a wall and collapse to the ground. "Oh no!" _I've got to buy us some time!_ "Shabon Spray!"

The fanged boy turned to see where the voice had come from only to see every thing disappear into a mist. "Oh great, what now…."

Jupiter rose to her feet, "Thank you Mercury. Go check on Mars, I'll take care of this guy."

Mercury nodded, "Right," and dashed off to her newly downed friend.

Makoto took deep breaths trying to pull herself together. Her head still swam, her vision was blurry, and her body ached all over from the pummeling she had received, but she was up. _The Shabon Spray will last for a little while still… gotta focus._ She watched as Ami helped Rei to her feet.

Rei clutched her side as Ami kept her shakily on her feet. She turned to her friend and between excruciating breaths she managed to say, "T-thanks… M-Merc…ury…. I… I thi… think… one of… m-my ribs is… b-broken…."

Ami nodded at her solemnly, "Yes, or at the very least cracked…."

They both looked towards Jupiter as she began, "Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

Ryouga had figured out long ago that every time one of those girls yelled out some strange saying something bad was gonna happen. However, he had never heard that one before, and he couldn't see anything through the mist that had settled on him. Every muscle is his body was tense and his senses stretched to there limit.

He heard something that sounded like the roar of lightning hurtling towards him and turned to find it. What he saw was an immense dragon of electricity lunging at him mouth gaping as if to swallow him whole. Ryouga stared for an instant in awe of the beast with electricity arcing along it, and recovered only in time to put his arms out in front of him and remember all of his misery and loneliness.

Ami watched in amazement as the dragon of thunder arced toward the boy trapped inside of the Shabon Spray. As it engulfed him everything flashed in a bright light that for an instant turned everything white.

"Shishi Houkoudan!" was all she could hear over the roar of the explosion. Rei who had almost been standing on her own collapsed into her arms covering her mouth trying not to throw up. The flash of light had burned away her Shabon Spray in an instant, and it seemed as if nothing could have remained, but as the light disappeared and the energy dissipated one thing remained. The rather tall muscular boy with black hair dressed in a yellow-brown tunic held by a black belt, black pants bound around the calves by crisscrossing leather cords, and a yellow bandana stood at the center of where the explosion had been panting.

Mercury lowered Mars to the ground where she knelt clutching her stomach and her chest protectively as her stomach continued to lurch. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jupiter collapse to her knees from the effort of creating the thunder dragon. More importantly however in her mind was the fact that she was now alone, a fact that the fanged boy had seemed to have noticed.

The depressed martial artist gaze fell onto her and he charged at her. Ami backed away in fear as fast as she could until she backed into a wall. Realizing she had nowhere to go her mind began to reel. She mustered her courage and began to charge her attack, "Shine Aqua…." She was too late. She knew she couldn't finish her attack before the fist the fanged boy had chambered shot out and connected with her face. She winced in anticipation with her eyes clenched shut.

Ryouga stumbled to a halt in front of the cute innocent looking girl he was about to pummel. _I can't do it…. She just looks too helpless…. Besides she hasn't really done anything to me. _He scratched his head. _Though that mist thing was kinda annoying. _He shook his head. _No, I can't do it…._

Ami waited for the pain that she knew should be coming, confused as to why it seemed to be taking so long. Mercury opened one eye to see what was happening and was surprised to see the bandana clad boy standing right in front of her looking rather confused and depressed staring at the ground.

Sailor Mercury timidly opened her other eye and looked up at his face, "Ummm…." She had no idea what to say.

Apparently neither did the boy who was supposed to be pummeling her. He lifted his gaze from the ground and looked into her eyes, "Oh, uhhh…." He began to rub the back of his head and laugh nervously.

Ami was trembling in fear, and yet she felt like there was nothing to be afraid of when she looked at his face, "W-what are…." Mercury was interrupted by the shout of, "Mars Firestorm Flash!" and watched as the boy she was talking to was blasted away by a stream of fire that was far to close to her for comfort.

Ryouga was barely able to cross his arms in front of his face before the wave of fire impacted with him. The force of the attack forced him backwards as his feet slid along the ground. He screamed in agony as he felt the heat burning though his clothes and beginning to scorch his flesh. The pain was nearly unbearable by the time the attack subsided leaving the fiery girl panting and clutching her side.

Gasping for breath and shaking from the pain of the burns on his arms and the light burns on his face Ryouga collapsed to his knees tearing off the now sleeveless charred remains of his tunic which was still burning in places._ Geez, I didn't think she was ever gonna run outa steam… firewood, whatever._

He rose back to his feet with his arms clutched against himself protectively, and looked around to assess the situation. _They seem to be waiting for me to make the next move… that gives me a little time. Okay… the lightning girl and the fire girl are both almost completely exhausted. The pretty blonde is still unconscious, and the cute innocent looking girl has yet to really attack me. So what now…?_ Ryouga looked around looking for a way to distract them and escape. _Damn… still nothing…. Well, lets see they still haven't seen my Bakusai Tenketsu or the Full Shishi Houkoudan maybe I could…._ Ryouga's thoughts were interrupted when something caught his attention. _Oh hell…._

Sailor Moon bounded around the corner to the area that the fighting was supposed to be happening and was horrified at what she saw. Minako was down. Makoto and Rei seemed seriously injured and exhausted. Building walls, lampposts, benches, mailboxes, everything… everything was trashed except one thing. That one thing was what worried her most, the young man more or less intact in a stand off with the Sailor Senshi.

Usagi rushed to her friends, "For love and justice, I am the pretty, sailor-suited fighter Sailor Moon! Hurting my friends is something I will never forgive! On behalf of the moon, I'll punish you!"

Ami who had been concentrating on her visor looked relieved to see her. Rei turned to her as she approached, "About time you… got here… we could… c-could use a little help."

Usagi, Rei and Ami gathered near their fallen comrade never taking their eyes off of the fanged boy who was doing the same to them. Makoto who was on the wrong side of the bandana clad martial artist stayed where she was. Sailor Moon began in hushed tones, "So, what's been going on?"

Rei grumbled, "T-that… b-bastard has been… b-beating the… heck out of us… t-that's wha… what."

"But, he looks like a normal person…." Usagi interjected looking at Rei's injuries and wanting to cry.

"T-there isn't anything… n-normal about that guy!" Rei forced out

It was Ami's turn, "That's not completely true…. My visor can't sense anything evil about him. He seems to be completely human although I do detect some sort of faint chaotic magical aura about him it's nothing distinguishable."

Rei turned to Ami, "W-well, what about tha… that thing he did t…to Mako-chan's dragon attack…? T-that sure as h-heck… w-wasn't normal."

Ami shook her head slightly, "I'm not really sure. I wasn't actively scanning at the time, and although I still had my visor set on passive scan to detect any magic from when we were looking for the daimon, it didn't detect any magic from him when he stopped her attack…."

Rei shook her head in disbelief, "T-that's not possible…. S-so it… wasn't m-magic…?"

"That reminds me Mars what happened to you when he did that? I remember you seemed to be recovering but then you just collapsed."

Rei's expression grew dark, "I… I don't know…. I felt… I f-felt like someone had… had just… opened up their heart… a-and there w-was nothing… nothing but p-pain…. The depression… the loneliness… the suffering… it was overwhelming…. It made me sick to my stomach…." She grew quiet as the memories haunted her. She continued to herself, "And you say he's not evil…?"

"Ugh… wha…?"

The Sailor Senshi looked around unsure where the voice had come from, before Mercury noticed that Minako was struggling back to consciousness, "Oh, Venus your awake!"

As Venus' mind began to clear the pain in her face started to become overwhelming, "Oh, god…." She rested her hands lightly on her nose as tears started to fill her eyes. "I-it hurts… it hurts so bad…." was all she could choke out even though she was relieved to see her friends. All relief along with most of the blood drained from her face however when she noticed the fanged martial artist.

Ryouga stood cautiously eyeing the three girls standing if front of him talking among themselves. _Well, what now? I gotta get outa here… but how? Okay… first choice, fight until they are all unconscious. _He shook his head. _No, there is no guarantee there aren't five more waiting to jump in… beside I hate fighting girls. Well… second option, I could try to surprise them and then get the heck outa here while they are distracted…._ Ryouga's planning was interrupted as he realized that the pretty blonde girl he knocked out earlier was once again conscious. _Oh hell…. _The other girls' attention also turned to the prone orange clad girl. _Damn, no more time to think this over, I gotta act now while they are distracted._

Ryouga didn't waste a moment as he sprung toward the four girls. He had covered most of the distance between them by the time they realized what was happening. _Now! Gotta do it now! _He turned to the side digging in his heels to stop his forward momentum only a few feet from the girls, and touched the ground with his index finger.

The girls screamed in shock and tried to shield themselves from the debris as the rocks and dust exploded from the point he had touched. As soon as he had completed the Bakusai Tenketsu Ryouga began to sprint in the other direction. _Perfect! Take that Ranma! _"Heh."

As Ryouga ran at full speed toward the end of the street he heard, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" and his mind whirred. _Crap! I didn't think about her!_ Ryouga ground to a halt and sprang backwards just in time to avoid the huge blast of electrical energy.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Ryouga turned his head just in time to see the brilliant beam of pink energy shoot towards him. He tried to shift to one side out of the beam's path but was to slow. The beam of pure energy still managed to burn his side. He collapsed to his knees clutching his bloodied side and screaming in agony.

The Sailor Senshi didn't waste any time. As soon as she had fired her attack Sailor Moon helped Sailor Venus, who had barely been hit by the explosion of rocks since she was on the ground, back to her feet.

Mercury continued to analyze the boy on her visor, and Mars who had been hit by a rather large rock in her already broken rib laid gasping on the ground, but the others closed in on the injured martial artist circling him hoping to finish him off.

Ryouga regained himself quickly. He was used to pain. He saw the girls gathering around him. _They want to end this, huh? Well, that's fine with me!_ He pulled himself to his feet, and began to concentrate on his pain and suffering. He remembered all of the lonely nights he had spent. He remembered all of the insults Ranma had thrown at him. He remembered his curse, and all of the pain it had caused him. He remembered the unending fights, which he could never win. He remembered how he had never been able to tell Akane how he felt. The darkness inside of him grew. It was a void that existed where he thought his fragile heart once had been. His hair and clothes began to blow about in the storm of emotions. He lowered himself arms crossed to his knees and threw himself back up arms falling to his side as he opened his heart upon the world. "Shishi Houkoudan!"

As Usagi, Makoto, and Minako closed in on the now bleeding boy Rei began to pull herself to her feet. She wanted to help her friends and she knew she couldn't do that by just laying there. However, as she finally stood up she felt it. She stared at the boy who was also pulling himself to his feet. _No… he's doing it again!_ She felt sick to her stomach. It was much worse this time. _Oh god!_ The nausea threatened to overwhelm her, "No! Get away from him!" The energy exploding forth from the lost boy was the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness.

Usagi heard her friend scream from behind her, but the warning was to late. As the pillar of ki exploded forth from the fanged boy she collapsed to her knees. She could feel it, all of his suffering, all of his pain, all of his loneliness, it was right there. She could see it. It made her want to cry, so she did.

Makoto began to run as she saw the enormous ball of ki gathering above them, but realized that Usagi wasn't moving and ran towards her instead. The energy was starting to descend as she reached Usagi.

Minako stared in awe at the massive ball of energy that was descending on her. She felt like a deer caught in oncoming headlights. She couldn't move. She saw Makoto try to drag Usagi out of the blast, but it was to late. She screamed as the enormous weight of the energy blast burned into her back and crushed her into the ground.

Ami watched her friends being crushed under the enormous blast in shock. As the energy dissipated she saw the boy who had released the blast standing in the middle of the crater it had formed unharmed and looking like he wished he was dead.

Mercury realized she had to get ready and attack. As she readied her Aqua Shine Illusion she watched the boy shake himself free of the depression that was holding him and begin to sprint toward the buildings at the end of the street. Ami realized he was trying to escape and decide that it would be better if she just let him for now, her friends were more important. She watched as he leapt to the roof of the building and turned to survey the area. She saw his eyes meet hers, and his head lower, and she thought she could hear, "I'm sorry," whispered on the breeze before he turned and disappear from her sight.

Ami rushed to her downed friends and saw Usagi, who had been mostly shielded from the blast by Makoto was already getting up, "Sailor Moon, you're okay!"

Usagi nodded at her rubbing the tears from her eyes, "Yes… and it looks like I had better start healing the others."

Sailor Mercury nodded quickly, "Yes, I think Mars is hurt the worst. You had better start with her."

Makoto woke to the voice of Sailor Mercury gently encouraging her, "Come on, Jupiter. Everything is going to be all right now. Do you think you're seriously injured anywhere?"

Jupiter blinked several times hoping to clear her mind or at least her vision. As her sight began to clear she saw Rei sitting on the ground rubbing her head but looking much better than she had before, and Usagi healing Minako with her Moon Healing Escalation. "No… no, I think I'm okay. What happened?"

"Well, after his last attack that guy just ran away. Sailor Moon has been healing Mars and Venus, and I've been trying to wake you."

Makoto sighed, and began to push herself up. Ami quickly helped. The two walked to where Rei was sitting with Makoto leaning heavily on Ami.

Rei looked up at them, "Glad to see you two are alright."

Jupiter smiled down at her, "You're looking quite a bit better yourself." She shifted her weight off of Mercury to try and stand on her own. Ami looked at her worriedly, but she managed to shakily stay up.

Ami offered Rei her hand and helped her to her feet as well, and they all walked to where Minako was starting to wake up.

Usagi turned to them as they approached looking exhausted, "Oh, Jupiter! You shouldn't be walking around like that. Let me heal you."

Makoto shook her head, "I'll be fine. Besides you could use some rest."

Minako sat up groggily, "Ugh…." She moaned and tenderly touched her nose then looked up at the others, "You're all okay…." Relief washed over her face. Usagi and Makoto helped her up.

Rei nodded, "Yep, but we have a lot to discuss."

Ryouga leapt from building to building wanting to get as far away from the Sailor Senshi as possible. However, he was injured and exhausted and soon he found he couldn't go any further.

He dropped down into an alleyway and collapsed to the ground. He pulled off his pack and began rummaging though it for his first aid kit. After a little searching he pulled out a large canvas pouch with a red cross on it.

He opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of disinfectant and a bunch of gauze and bandages. After a while he had wrapped his forearms and the back of his hands in bandages, as well as taken off what remained of his black under shirt so he could see the wound in his side better.

After cleaning the large wound he packed it with gauze and wrapped bandages around his chest and stomach to hold them in place. _Damn… this looks kinda bad…. _After only a bit more work he had also cleaned and wrapped his shoulder hopping the growing numbness in his arm wasn't too bad of a sign.

He began to shiver. _Great… I lost too much blood…._ He quickly repacked his first aid kit with shaking hands and pulled out a new black t-shirt and orange tunic and slipped them on and retied a white belt around his waist.

Realizing he was still to cold he pulled out a wool blanket and wrapped himself in it as he started to lose consciousness. _Damn… this is gonna be a long night…._

The exhausted Sailor Senshi had transformed back into their normal clothes and were walking down the street discussing what had just happened. Ami was the center of attention.

"So who was that guy?" Minako asked.

Ami thought for a second, "I'm not really sure… he is a complete mystery. Even his attacks were different than anything we have dealt with before."

Makoto looked at her confused, "What do you mean? It was a huge ball of magic that fell down on us, sure that's a new one but…."

Ami corrected her, "Actually I'm certain that it wasn't magical. From the readings I was getting it seemed like it was based on life energy."

Usagi shook her head sadly, "If felt more like a wave of bad memories to me… it was so sad…."

Rei looked at her, "Well, I don't know about memories but it did kinda seem like a lot of negative emotions rushed into me at once…. It was overwhelming…."

Ami nodded, "Just like when he blocked Mako-chan's electric dragon attack…."

Makoto interjected, "Yeah, I think he yelled the same thing too…. What was it…? Lion… Bullet… something…."

Ami thought about the attack, "Yes, I think it was the Lion's Roar Bullet…."

"Yeah, that was it. The Shishi Houkoudan," Makoto added. "That was probably the same thing we saw when Minako and I first found him attacking that lady."

Usagi looked at her curiously, "Oh yeah, how did that all get started anyway?"

Minako chimed in happy to be able to add to the conversation after being unconscious most of the fight, "Well, we saw a bright flash and we went to check it out figuring it might be the daimon. Then when we came around the corner we saw another even brighter flash and the guy was standing there glowing and some lady in red was thrown into a wall. We ran over worried someone was gonna get hurt, and the lady ran away, and the guy came after us."

Makoto nodded in agreement as Minako took a breath, "But I think I was the first one to actually attack…."

Ami shook her head disapprovingly, "So he could have been just defending himself?"

Minako interjected in Makoto's defense, "Well, we did see him attack that other lady… well sorta…."

Ami looked at her and continued, "You already said you didn't really see what was going on between that guy and the lady. So, there is no way to tell if he attacked or not then either…."

Usagi looked hurt, "So are you saying we are the bad guys here…?"

Ami thought, "No, it seems highly unlikely… but still we need to know. We shouldn't assume he is an enemy."

Rei rubbed her nose, "Well, I don't think he'll be too happy if he ever sees us again in either case."

Usagi opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by a voice coming from in front of them, "Oh, there you girls are. I was kinda worried."

Usagi looked up to see Mamoru who had one hand in his pocket while the other was held by Chibi-Usa's. She burst into tears and rushed over to him giving him a hug, "Oh Mamo-chan! It was so scary! There was this scary guy, and the girls were hurt, and the ground exploded, and we blasted him and started to close in on him and he did this thing with this huge ball of energy. It was so sad though, it made me cry and not because it hurt, but it did hurt, a lot! Then I woke up and he was gone." She continued to sob into a stunned Mamoru's shirt.

"Uhhh… huh? What's going on?"

Rei shot an exasperated look at Usagi and began to explain, "Well… we got into a fight with some really strong guy. The fight didn't really go very well."

"Damn… I was afraid something wasn't right…."


	2. Second Chances

Disclaimer:

The characters in this story aren't mine. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, the creator of Ranma ½ and Takeuchi Naoko, the creator of Sailor Moon. This is a totally non-profit bit of prose also known as a fanfic. I am writing this for the enjoyment of other fans and myself. If Takahashi Rumiko or Takeuchi Naoko say they don't want their characters used in this way it will be deleted immediately. Anywho... onward into the story.

A little bit of background:

This is a crossover story between Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon. The story takes place sometime after the end of the Shishi Houkoudan story line in volume 20 of the original Ranma ½ manga (Viz has reorganized the volumes making them larger, and I have no idea what volume it is by their numbering.) As for the Sailor Moon storyline it takes place somewhere during the anime storyline of Sailor Moon S before Eudail died. I really don't know a lot about Sailor Moon so it's going to be difficult to be sure I make everything fit. However, with the help of the many websites on the subject, and a little luck the story line will hopefully seem correct. Okay on to the story... for real this time.

Lost in the Moon Light

By: Eric Evans

Chapter 2: Second Chances

A black cat with a crescent moon marking her forehead was walking down a street in the Juuban district near Tokyo mumbling to herself.

Luna was not having a good day. The Senshi had called her to help them decide what they should do. After listening to the story they told her about a daimon roaming the city she had convinced them to go searching for it. As the girls split up Luna went to do some searching of her own. However she hadn't found anything by the time a call came over her communicator from Venus and Jupiter. Hearing that the two girls thought they had found the daimon she quickly began to make her way to where they had said they were, but she didn't get far. She made it about a block before she was chased by a large scary dog only to be rescued by the most annoying little kid she had ever met. Not only that but she had almost been ran over by a garbage truck when she finally managed to escape. In the end she had missed the entire fight and the girls had called her wondering where she was since they needed to talk with her again. Once she caught up with the girls she explain why she had been late and had been made fun of by Usagi for it.

What was even worse however was the story the girls had told her about their fight. They had hoped she could clear some things up, but she was as astonished as they were. After hearing the entire story from each of the girls she had left telling them she needed to check some things. The truth was she wanted to see the battlefield herself. From what the girls had said the entire place was in shambles after their run in with the impossibly strong boy. Crushed mailboxes, bent light posts, crumbling walls and pitted streets where what the girls had described to her. Although she expected they were exaggerating she still wanted to see for herself.

As she turned the corner to the place the girls had fought earlier she found that what the girls had described to her was not very accurate. In fact the damage was far beyond anything she could have imagined. Most noticeable was the huge crater in the middle of the street as well as several crumbling walls.

Luna studied the various damages carefully trying to reconstruct the battle in her mind from what the girls had told her. After a bit of work she had more or less went through the entire fight. As she finished she was left in the middle of the large crater that was obviously formed by what the girls had described as his final attack.

She studied the ground where the monstrous boy had obviously been standing when he did his final attack marveling at the power such an impact must have taken before something caught her attention. B_lood? It's at the center of the crater…. It's from that boy… so they did hurt him._ As she continued to study the large blood stained spot she realized that there was a trail of blood leading from there towards the end of the street.

At the end of the street, remembering what Ami had said, she quickly found her way to the roof of the building and followed the morbid trial. She leapt from house to house as the bloodstains continued.

After several hours of leaping from building to building Luna was exhausted. When she had started she had occasionally been forced to find an alternate route to the next roof. Although she could leap exceedingly well even for a cat she had her limitations, and as the night wore on and after several near misses she had to climb down and back up more and more often as her energy was nearly spent.

She came to yet another edge and sighed. _Well, it's pretty close might as well jump_. Backing up Luna dashed to the edge and bounded across the chasm and land safely on the other side, but shook her head. _Oh… what am I doing? I can't keep this up much longer. _She sighed again and decided she should keep going a little longer since she had already come so far. The truth is that she had already told herself that several times.

As she began again she realized that she could no longer see any blood. She looked around confused hoping to spot the red trail she had been following long ago having stopped wondering how much blood a person could loose before they just ran out.

She walked back to the ledge she had just leapt to and stared across the alleyway at the roof she had just come from. She could see the blood from there and was puzzled by the trails sudden end. Then she realized there was one other place that he could have gone to from there. Luna lowered her gazed to the alley below. It appeared vacant so she positioned herself over a dumpster and leapt down.

She quickly once again found more bloodstains but they didn't lead anywhere. Instead they seem to pool in one spot. _He must have stopped here and healed himself…._ Luna cursed under her breath. While the girls had been quite adamant against the idea she still thought that the boy was probably a daemon of some sort or at the very least some sort of evil general. She had hoped that he would lead her back to its master or their base of operation, or if nothing else, where he lived assuming the girls where right. It would have been nice to have had the upper hand on the enemy for once, but her hopes quickly died as she realized she had no way to knowing where he had headed. With a sigh Luna began looking around for any clues.

She quickly found several bloodied and burnt rags as well as some gauze that smelled of disinfectant some of which were also soaked in blood. Luna decided to look around a bit more, and quickly spotted a pile of garbage covered by a wool blanket. Luna grinned to herself thinking perhaps the boy had tried to hide something there.

Luna walked to one end of the blanket sunk her claws into it and drew it back so she could see what was underneath. What she found was not at all what she had expected. She was scared out of her wits by what she saw under the blanket, a boy staring back at her. Although she was petrified with fear as soon as she had seen the boy she unconsciously triggered the emergency beacon on her communicator. Soon the girls would show up to help and all she had to do until then was stay alive which from Luna's point of view seemed quite impossible. _Oh god! I can't possibly run after searching all evening! I'm dead…._

Luna was shaking in fear when she finally steeled herself. She couldn't let herself die with out even trying not when the Moon Princess still needed her._ Think like a cat! Think like a cat!_ "Meow…?"

As the boy spoke for the first time she realized how tired and pale he looked in the moon light, "Oh, hey kitty… you cold or something?"

Still shaking with fear Luna meowed once again, and watched as the boy tried to sit up but fell back to the ground clutching his side in pain.

Luna watched as the young man pulled off the woolen blanket to look at his side, and felt sick as she realized the red ichor covering the side of his shirt was half dried blood.

"Damn… it already soaked through the bandages. I thought it would have stopped bleeding by now…." The injured young man turned his attention back to the cat standing in front of him, "Well, there's nothing I can do about it right now. I already used all of my bandages. So you hungry kitty? I could really use the company."

Luna stared at the bleeding boy laying in front of her completely confused as he dug in his pack. _Can this really be the man they described? His wounds seem to match… but he seems harmless… a bit strange talking to cats, but still… not at all what I expected from someone who could take on the Sailor Senshi with his bare hands._ The image of an angry, scarred, brute of a man that could bend light poles and smash rock, and that would attacking anything that got in it's way was suddenly brushed out of her mind when she realized that a piece of jerky was being held out to her.

"C'mon kitty. It's good. It's… uhhh… turkey I think…." He raised the piece he had in his other hand to his mouth and tasted it. "Uhhh… well, I don't know but it's good anyway…."

Luna held back her urge to laugh at the puzzled look on the boy's face and meowed once again leaning over to sniff the proffered meat noticing that his hands where also bandaged before she gingerly pulled it out of his hand to nibble on. _Hmmm… I don't get it… he seems friendly, but I'm certain that the huge pack with the umbrella strapped to the top is exactly like the girls described, and his injures fit almost perfectly what I would have expected. It has got to be him…. Why does he have a huge pack like that anyway…?_

The bandana-clad boy shook his head as if to clear his vision, "Damn… I think I'm gonna black out…. You don't mind keeping me company for a while do you, kitty? I don't think I can go back to sleep right now with my side aching, so I could really use someone to talk to…."

Although Luna hated pretending to be a cat she meowed once more and stared at him intently as she continued to nibble on the jerky. _This is just to strange… but still it couldn't hurt to stay for a bit. I might learn something from him at the least…._

The tired looking boy smiled slightly at her and began, "Don't guess you're gonna do much talking, huh?" He sighed, "Well, you know… I've had a really bad day…. Not only have I not been able to find the Tendo residence for the last week even though I'm pretty sure this is the Tokyo area, but then this red lady says something about stealing my heart and shoots me with some sorta ray gun. I'll tell you what kitty, I thought I was done for right then. It felt like that crystal thing was sucking the life right outa me." Luna's eyes widened. _Heart… crystal…? Could the red lady have been Eudail? It does seem an appropriate description of her, an evil lady in red with a big energy weapon, but… surely the girls would have recognized her…._ The boy continued, "I was gonna try to catch her but two more girls came running after me. Those girls were monsters, they just yelled out some stuff and attacked me. What's worse, after I had just about finished taking care of those two, two more showed up, then another one a little later." _I can't believe it. His story fits exactly, but it doesn't sound like he knew who they were…._ "It's scary to think there are people like them just running around attacking people…. I wonder how many of those… Sailor Senshi or whatever it was they called themselves, there are."

Luna stared at the boy dumbfounded. There was no more denying it. The boy in front of her was the one the girls had fought, and what was worse it seemed the girls had been the ones who had been wrong. The thought of the Sailor Senshi attacking innocent people sickened her. Though it was true that the fanged boy had gotten away alive if he hadn't been quite so strong they would have killed him. Luna felt like she was going to throw up. _I can't leave him like this. We have to help him, explain the misunderstanding and get him into a hospital._ Luna looked up at the boy's face considering what she should do next when she noticed his expression. He was frozen, staring, eyes wide at… something at the end of the alley.

Luna turned and was surprised to see the Sailor Senshi standing in the nearby street. _Oh, that's right I turned on my homing beacon. Well, that will make this faster, I just have to get the girls to apologize, and get him to a hospital as soon as possible._ Luna let out a load meow.

Ryouga froze as he noticed the Sailor Senshi standing in the adjacent street. _Damn! How did they find me?! Maybe they won't see me if I lie still, and don't make any sound…._ Ryouga's plan however died quickly as the cat that had been keeping him company let out a load meow. The girls all turned towards him and his eyes locked with the orange clad girl. _Oh god, oh god, oh god! What now?!_ He blinked. _Wait, didn't I break her nose? _He shook his head. _No time for that now! _He leapt to his feet slipping one hand through a strap on his backpack and the other hand scooped up his feline companion. Grabbing his blanket in the same motion he wrapped it around himself and the black cat like a cloak.

The Sailor Senshi were surprised to see him and staggered back as he leapt up. Using the opening he was given Ryouga charged down the alleyway and into the center of the startled girls before bounding to the rooftop at the other side of the street.

Makoto was the first to recover, "T-that was the guy from before!"

"That bastard! He has Luna!" Rei added.

Tears were welling up in Usagi's eyes, "But, why would he take Luna…?"

Ami was trying to sort the influx of new information, and kept quiet.

"We had better hurry and follow them!" Minako interjected anxiously.

"Venus is right we don't have time for this we have to save Luna," Usagi said with determination.

They all nodded their assent and sprang to the rooftops in pursuit of their black feline advisor and her captor.

Luna struggled out from under the blanket that was wrapped around her and looked up at her wanna-be savior.

"Damn!" he winced from the pain in his side, "How can they be completely healed already?! I'm screwed…."

Luna sighed. _This isn't going to be nearly as easy as I had hoped…. It seems he isn't as injured as I had assumed._

She felt something sticky against her side and ducked back under the makeshift cloak to take a look. The inside of the cloak as well as the boy's side and her were soaked in blood. _Oh god! How can he keep going?! Argh! What am I going to do?_

Luna didn't have any time to think however, "Sorry for getting you into this kitty." The almost weak looking incredibly strong young man leapt short of the next building and landed on the fire escape, " I couldn't just leave you back there they might have blasted you, but you'll be safer if you're not with me."

Luna was roughly dropped to the fire escape floor as the boy bound to the top of the building and continued to the next out of her sight.

As the Senshi continued their pursuit they saw the cloaked figure in front of them drop below the roofline.

Rei was the first to react, "Damn, we're gonna lose that bastard if we don't hurry!"

Ami corrected, "No, I can track him with…." She was interrupted as they watched the boy once again leap to the rooftops and head in a different direction.

"There he is!" Makoto yelled out the obvious.

They all changed direction to follow the lost boy, but Ami glanced back the other direction, "Wait, I'm still getting Luna's signal from back the other way."

Every one looked at her unsure what to do. Usagi spoke up, "Mercury, go check it out. We'll keep after this guy."

Ami nodded and bound the other way. As she closed on the signal she glanced back at her friends worry covering her face. They where already nearly out of sight.

She neared the area the beacon was coming from and slowed down to look around. Remembering how the boy had went below the roofline for a short time Ami looked down towards the alley below. It didn't take long for her to notice the red and black form of a cat laying unmoving on the fire escape of the far building. _Oh my god! No, no, no..._

Sailor Mercury activated her communicator as she leapt across the chasm to their downed advisor, "Girls, I found her, but she's not moving and she's covered in blood!"

She could hear their collective gasp over the intercom, but Usagi was the first to respond, "Oh god... please take care of her Mercury! We have to get this guy... He has to be stopped."

"Right, I'll call you as soon as I know more, you all be careful" Mercury said as she landed on the fire escape and put away her communicator.

As Ryouga continued his rooftop sprint he could feel his energy running low. The blood loss was taking its toll. He pushed himself onward, but he knew his own limitations all to well and he could feel the Sailor Senshi starting to close in on him as his pace diminished.

_Great… I can't out run them, I'm too tired.… Now what?_ Ryouga looked around as he ran for any advantage he could use._ Guess I'm gonna have to try and lose them on the streets_, he thought as he leapt down between two large buildings into an alleyway.

Sailor Jupiter was the first to point out the obvious, "He jumped down to the streets! We are gonna to have to hurry or we're gonna lose him!"

"No way he's gonna get away!" Rei said, picking up her pace.

The quartet quickly closed on the alley the fleeing boy had escaped into. They quickly spread out to find him.

Unfortunately for Ryouga, he had run in a complete circle around the building. While it might have been a good tactic to lose the Senshi had he planned it, it only managed to get him caught that much quicker as he hadn't bothered to hide as he thought the girls were still a ways behind him. He heard a girl shout and looked up only to see the green skirted Senshi pointing directly at him.

He made it to the end of the alley and into the street only to find the other three girls waiting for him. The forth Senshi jumped down lightly to join her friends.

Ryouga was stuck. He knew running back down the alley way would only make him an easy target, and he had very little chance of surviving against four of the magical girls at once even had he not been about to pass out from blood loss. _Crap… no where to go now, but there's no way I'm going down with out a fight!_

The girls watched as the cloaked boy let the blanket slip to the ground. He pulled the umbrella from atop his pack and tossed the pack to the side with a thunderous rumble, and pulled himself into a ready stance. He raised his umbrella in front of him and crouched as if ready to strike. His head was cocked towards the Senshi his face shrouded in shadow hiding the resigned look on his face, but the moon light glistened off of the dampness that covered the side of his shirt.

Minako gulped recognizing the blood, "I uhhh… guess he's wounded, so… this shouldn't be to hard, huh?" She said uneasily not feeling right about attacking the injured.

Sailor Moon began her speech, "I don't know who you are, but you will pay for what you have done, so that no one else will suffer! For love and justice, I am the pretty, sailor-suited fighter Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Jupiter."

"Sailor Mars."

"Sailor Venus."

"On behalf of the moon we will punish you!" Sailor Moon finished.

"Uhhh… pretty sailor-suited… yeah, whatever…. You want me? Fine, but you're gonna wish you hadn't messed with Hibiki Ryouga!" Despite having said that the boy didn't seem to want to start the fight.

The girls looked at each other a bit confused, but began to charge their attacks. Rei was the first to attack, "Burning Mandala!" The blood covered boy quickly dodged to the side avoiding the fiery ring and ignoring it cutting through part of the building behind him, he charged at Rei who quickly fell back leaving him in the middle of the Senshi.

Makoto began her attack as Usagi charged hers, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The tired bandana-clad boy jumped over the sphere of electricity only to find himself being surrounded by ribbons of magical hearts. The boy spread his arms and shouted, "Shishi Houkoudan!" and the hearts dissipated from the blast. Usagi and Rei both winced feeling the effects even from the severely-weakened marital-artist's attack. The lost boy managed to land on his feet but staggered from dizziness leaving him open to Minako who hesitated, "Venus Love-Me Chain!" The chain wrapped itself around the weakened impossibly strong boy.

Makoto started to attack, but realized their communicators where beeping and quickly backed off of the attack and pulled it out concerned about Luna.

Rei had recovered enough to see the opening and quickly charged her attack, "Burning Mandala!" The ring of fire shot strait towards the struggling boy. It took all the lost martial artist had to force his umbrella open before the attack hit. The umbrella deflected the attack though it was a bit charred around the edges and blackened all over. Rei growled annoyed having seen her attack stopped by an umbrella.

Usagi took a deep breath finally clearing her mind, and prepared her attack along with Rei, however they were interrupted by Makoto, "Everyone! Listen, it's Ami!" The three girls quickly turned to her to listen.

Ryouga had no idea what they where doing, but he wasn't going to just stand there until they were ready to finish him off. If they managed to fire many more of their energy attacks he doubted he could survive. Concentrating his strength Ryouga strained against the chains that bound him. He gritted his teeth and his face contorted with strain.

The orange clad girl noticed he was doing something and gasped. _This is it, now or never!_ He unleashed all of his remaining strength against the chains forcing his arms away from his body. His wounds screamed at him to stop as he could feel more blood soaking into his shirt. His arms ached from the strain and burned as the chains dug into them. Blackness began closing in on his eyes and the world began to spin. He shouted in agony but concentrating on his anger and suffering Ryouga forced his heavy ki against his bonds. "I'm not…." in a last rush of strength Ryouga was silhouetted by his own power as he roared "I'm not… finished yet!" The magical chain shattered.

The girls stared in awe at the boy whose shirt was now almost completely soaked with blood. He felt sick to his stomach. He had used too much power, and he didn't have anything left. Ryouga staggered backwards barely able to stand and his vision going black. He backed right into a wall and crumpled onto his hands and knees his head drooping not having the strength to raise it. He laughed quietly to himself tears in his eyes, "Okay, now I'm finished," he squeaked out only load enough for himself to hear.

The Senshi stared aghast at the boy. Ami heard the noise, "Makoto? Makoto, what's going on? Makoto?"

Jupiter remembered her communicator, "Oh, Ami, how is Luna?!"

"Luna is fine she just got knocked unconscious when she was dropped"

Usagi, Rei and Minako had all gather around Makoto when they heard her talking, seeing the boy more or less incapacitated, and they all gave out a sigh of relief at the news.

"But I thought she was covered in blood," Usagi said to Ami still a bit worried.

Luna appeared on the screen, "That's right I am, but it's not mine. It's that boy's. Everyone, listen! You have got to find that boy, but don't attack him. You all where right, he is innocent and we need to get him medical attention right away!"

They all visibly whitened at her remarks and turned to look at the boy who they where surprised to see was once again more or less standing leaning heavily on the wall.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked confused by their reactions.

Usagi spoke up, "But we already caught him, and had a fight, Luna…."

Luna gasped, "Oh no, is he still alive?!"

Usagi nodded, "Yeah, but he's hurt pretty bad…."

"Okay," the black cat on the communicator said visibly relived, "We need to get him medical attention quickly, and explain the misunderstanding…."

"Should I use my Moon Healing Escalation on him?"

Luna thought for a second, "Yes, but you will still need to get him to a doctor quickly, I think he had lost a lot of blood."

Usagi looked ready to cry, "Even more now…. We'll do what we can."

"Right, Mercury and I will be there as soon as we can." the image of the black moon cat disappeared

Usagi turned to the wounded boy who was standing on his own once again glaring at them clutching his side, but ready to continue fighting. Usagi was fighting back tears not being able to stand the thought of them attacking an innocent person, "We're so, so sorry, we made a horrible mistake, please, let me heal you."

The moonlight showed the confusion on his face, but there was no chance he was going to drop his guard, "A mistake, huh?"

The others stood silently watching the boy with the umbrella as Usagi nodded, "Yes, we thought you were a monster attacking innocent people…."

He almost laughed at her comment, "Heh, a monster… maybe I am… but you're the ones attacking people with out any reason!" he yelled at Usagi whose tears he ignored.

"That's why…" Minako spoke up to support their leader, "that's why we want to use Sailor Moon's magic to heal you."

"We're afraid you won't make it if we don't do something," Rei added.

"And it's all our fault so we feel really bad…." Minako chimed in.

The bandana-clad boy was silent for a second, "And you expect me to just stand here while you use another one of those energy attacks?! No thanks."

"Well… but your…." Minako started, but was interrupted by the angry boy.

"I'm what, too weak to stop you? I might be, then again I might still have enough strength to take all of you on." He bluffed hoping they wouldn't notice how much blood was now soaked into his shirt.

The Senshi looked at each other. They where at a loss. Usagi broke the silence reassured by her friends' attempts, "Is there any way we can convince you we don't mean you any harm?"

He quickly answered, "How about leaving and not coming back?"

Usagi shook her head, "But we can't just leave you like this…."

As the lost boy was about to respond Ami bounded from the rooftops to join her friends with Luna in her arms.

"What you still haven't healed him?!" Luna admonished.

"But, he won't let me!" Usagi whined. "He thinks we still want to kill him."

The orange and black clad boy was afraid he had lost far too much blood as he was sure he had heard the cat talk.

Ami bowed deeply to the injured black haired boy, "I'm sorry we did this to you, and I doubt there is anything we can do to make it up to you, but please let us heal your wounds and take you to a doctor."

Her sincerity tore at the boy's heart. He didn't know what to say. They all stood in silence, "I… I don't want you using your magic on me… but… but if you wanna take me to a doctor…."

Ami smiled at him softly.


	3. Third Time's a Charm

Disclaimer:

The characters in this story aren't mine. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, the creator of Ranma ½ and Takeuchi Naoko, the creator of Sailor Moon. This is a totally non-profit bit of prose also known as a fanfic. I am writing this for the enjoyment of other fans and myself. If Takahashi Rumiko or Takeuchi Naoko say they don't want their characters used in this way it will be deleted immediately. Anywho... onward into the story.

A little bit of background:

This is a crossover story between Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon. The story takes place sometime after the end of the Shishi Houkoudan story line in volume 20 of the original Ranma ½ manga (Viz has reorganized the volumes making them larger, and I have no idea what volume it is by their numbering.) As for the Sailor Moon storyline it takes place somewhere during the anime storyline of Sailor Moon S before Eudail died. I really don't know a lot about Sailor Moon so it's going to be difficult to be sure I make everything fit. However, with the help of the many websites on the subject, and a little luck the story line will hopefully seem correct. Okay on to the story... for real this time.

Lost in the Moon Light

By: Eric Evans

Chapter 3: Third Time's a Charm

Ryouga woke to an unusual sensation. He was warm and comfortable. A bit too comfortable, it was starting to make his back hurt. He blearily opened his eyes and realized he was in a bed. He could hardly remember the last time he had slept in a real bed. A glass of water on the table next to the bed caught his attention. He noticed his mouth was very dry, but couldn't seem to find his arms and wasn't sure he wanted to let them out from under the warm blankets anyway.

He turned his head and looked out the window there for awhile until his mind began to clear. _Ugh… what's going on…? A bed… am I dreaming?_ He didn't remember getting into a bed. In fact, he had no idea where he was. This however bothered him less than it would most people. His head still swam, but he tried to sit up and was rewarded with a shooting pain in his side. His fight with the Sailor Senshi came flooding back to him, but still he couldn't remember how it ended or how he had ended up in the bed.

The door to the room creaked open quietly and the pretty woman who walked in was surprised when the boy on the bed turned to look at her, "Oh my, you're awake already."

Ryouga nodded weakly and the pretty woman continued, "Well, I'm surprised. With your injuries and the amount of blood you lost, let alone the sedatives, I thought you would be out at least a few more days."

"Days?!" Ryouga managed to squeak out despite his very dry throat.

She noticed the boy looked uncomfortable. "Would you like a drink of water?" Ryouga nodded and the lady picked up the glass and sat down next to him on the bed. "Here you go, try not to choke," she said lifting his head a bit and tipping the glass to his lips.

Swallowing several gulps of water Ryouga felt much better. He cleared his throat and tried to speak again, "Thank you. That's a lot better."

The woman smiled at him, "Your welcome, now I have a few questions for you if you…." The woman stopped as she heard the door open again.

"Mom, I was wondering if… oh…." The girl stopped surprised to see Ryouga awake.

"Oh, it's alright Ami come on in."

Ami walked in and stood next to Ryouga's bed and bowed slightly, "Sorry to disturb you."

Ryouga started to blush looking at the girls pretty face, "Oh… uh, it's alright."

Ami smiled nervously, "Nice to meet you. I'm Mizuno Ami." She knew the magic of her Sailor Senshi uniform concealed her identity, but still felt uncomfortable introducing herself to the young man they had fought.

"Nice to meet you Mizuno-san. I'm Hibiki Ryouga."

Both Ami and her mother giggled. Very few boys his age were so formal, "Please, just call me Ami."

"Oh," he blushed even brighter getting flustered, "just call me Ryouga."

Ami's mom spoke up, "Well that answers one of my questions, I hope you don't mind answering a couple more."

Ryouga shook his head and she continued, "How can I contact your parents?"

"Uh… well, I'm not really sure," Ryouga said a bit uncomfortably

The lady and her daughter both looked at him strangely, "Well… is there someone I should contact and tell your okay?"

"Not that I can think of."

"I'm sure someone must be worried about you…." Ami's mom said beginning to wonder if he had run away from home.

"I kinda doubt it," Ryouga said easily.

Ami and her mom looked at each other and Ami asked, "Don't you have any friends?"

"Yeah… well, kinda but I don't get to see them much."

Ami's mother picked up the answer, "Oh? Why in that?"

"Errr… well…" Ryouga tried to avoid talking about his poor sense of direction, "I... don't find my way there to often… same with my house."

Ami and her mother where both confused by his answer so Ami's mother continued her questioning, "Why is that?"

Ryouga sighed, "I have trouble with getting lost…."

"Lost?"

"Oh that reminds me, this isn't Sapporo is it?"

Ami's mother was too confused to think of anything to say so Ami spoke up, "Ummm… no this is Tokyo."

Ryouga's face brightened, "Really!? Is this the Nerima district?!"

Ami shook her head, "No, we are in Juuban."

"Dang…. Well, at least I'm close."

"You mean you didn't even know what city you where in?"

"Well... no..."

"Uh, well… why do you want to go to Nerima?"

"Nerima is where my friends live."

"Where do you live, Ryouga?"

"I, uh… usually just live out of my backpack. Oh! That reminds me, do you know where my pack is?"

Ami pointed to the large pack in the corner of the room that had taken all of the girls just to drag into the room, "It's right over there, but… but how can you live with out…."

Ryouga blinked as Ami stopped her question with a downcast look, "You mean how can I live with out a house?" Ryouga continued when Ami nodded her assent, "I dunno, but I've been doing it most of my life. My parents have the same problem."

Ami's mother stood up a determined look on her face, "Well, we can't have you just wandering off with those injuries, so you'll just have to stay here with us for awhile until your feeling better."

Ryouga looked surprised and a bit uncomfortable, "I… I don't want to be a bother, I'll be alright."

"Nonsense, you can stay in our guest bed room. There is no way I'm letting one of my patients wander around the city with out a place to sleep."

Ryouga blinked at the forceful older woman uncomfortably, but accepted the offer. "Errr… well, thank you for your hospitality, Mizuno-san," he said bowing as best he could with out hurting himself.

Ami's mother smiled at the polite young man and nodded, "Now that we have settled that, you had better get some more rest."

Ami looked at her mother, "Do you mind if I talk to him a bit more?"

Ami's mother smiled, "Only for a bit, dear, he needs his rest."

Ami nodded, and her mother walked out the door and closed the door behind her. Ryouga cleared his throat nervously, "Ummm…."

Ami turned back to their guest and notice he looked a bit uncomfortable, "Oh, you don't mind do you?"

Ryouga shook his head, "N-no, it's okay."

"What happened to you?" Ami asked wanting to hear his version.

"Ummm, well… I got into a fight…."

Ami nodded, "With who? I heard it was the Sailor Senshi who brought you here."

Ryouga turned to the window and ignored her first question, "Yeah, well, I guess. Do you know who they are?"

Ami's expression grew a bit nervous, "Ummm… you mean the Sailor Senshi?"

Ryouga nodded and Ami continued, "Well… they protect the city from monsters and daemons that attack it…. No one really knows who they are. You've never heard of them?"

Ryouga shook his head and turned to look at her, "No…."

Ami decided to press her earlier question, "But, what happened to you?"

Ryouga sighed and decided he should tell her something, "I… got attacked by… one of those monsters and…." He stopped unsure what he should say. He didn't really want to tell her that the Senshi had attacked him. Having been attacked by the defenders of the city would definitely make him look like the bad guy. "I, uhhh… got hurt in the fight… the Sailor Senshi ended up saving me…." He said leaving out huge bits of information, but not actually lying.

Even had she not been there Ami was sure she could have told he was not telling her the truth. He was a terrible liar. That aside she could understand why he didn't want to tell her that he had fought the Senshi. Still she was oddly happy he had said the Senshi had saved him for some reason. She decided to redirect her questions, "But you survived, you must be strong."

Ryouga's gaze turned to the window, "Too strong for my own good but still always to weak," he said lost in his own thoughts.

Ami recognized the loneliness in his eyes. She had seen it in her own eyes all too often before she had joined the Senshi, "Ummm…."

Ryouga blinked realizing what he had said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you for the complement. Actually, I'm a martial artist."

"Oh? Still, daemons can kill most people with out even trying," she said a bit sadly. "Even the Sailor Senshi can't handle them one on one."

Ryouga's expression turned serious, "Well… it's not easy living most of your life wandering lost. I am stronger than most, but in my family you learn to fight as soon as you can walk… you have to if you want to survive."

Ami didn't know what to say and said the first thing that came to her mind, "How do you go to school…?"

Ryouga was a bit confused by the question, "Huh? Oh, well, I carry my school books with me all the time, and go to class when I can… though I haven't been to school in over a year…."

"T-that's… that's terrible…."

Ryouga moaned as darkness spread through his vision. Ami noticed he was getting even paler, "Oh, I'm sorry I had better leave, you need some rest."

Ryouga nodded already almost asleep and Ami slipped out of the room.

When Ryouga awoke he had no idea how long he had been sleeping, but felt it was about time he got out of the bed. As comfortable as it was he was stiff and his back was hurting from lying too long, let alone needing to find a bathroom. He slowly pulled himself out from under the covers and sat up on the side of the bed.

He noticed for the first time that he wasn't wearing a shirt or even his bandana. Bandages covered nearly his entire chest and abdomen as well as his arms and part of his head. He was relieved to see he still had his pants on though his calves were no longer wrapped. He stood up shakily and walked to his pack and found that all of his clothes were gone and he headed out the door.

After a bit of searching he realized he was in the closet and made it to the correct door. He was careful to not walk through anymore doors. He didn't care which he found first the bathroom or Ami and her mother, but he had to be careful he didn't end up walking down the street. He heard voices and decided to follow them, and end up in the bathroom.

A bit later he continued his search relieved. After ending up back in the same closet he had been in earlier a couple of times he opened another door and saw several very pretty girls sitting around talking, "Ummm… excuse me…."

They all fell silent and stared at him. He broke the uncomfortable silence with the first thing that popped into his mind, "Errr… this isn't Sapporo is it…?"

The pretty girls looked at each other completely confused. Ami walked out of the kitchen with some snacks and saw Ryouga, "Oh, you shouldn't be out of bed yet!"

Ryouga was relieved to see Ami. He was afraid he had wandered into someone else's home. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Ahhh… well… I was stiff so I thought I'd walk around a bit…."

Ami walked over to her friends and sat down the snacks, "Well, I'd like you to meet my friends. Everyone this is Ryouga, he's a patient of my mother's."

After a bit of silence Minako was the first to speak. "N-nice to me you, I'm Minako," she stammered.

"I'm Makoto."

"Oh, uhhh, yeah, I'm Usagi, nice to meet you," she waved happily no longer nervous.

"Yeah, I'm Rei, glad to meet you," not sounding very glad.

Ryouga bowed deeply, "I'm Hibiki Ryouga, it's an honor to meet you all."

The girls couldn't help giggling a bit at his formality.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything…."

Ami smiled at him, "No it's okay, please join us."

"Oh… thank you," Ryouga walked over and sat down nervously.

Silence descended on the group as they exchanged glances. Minako nervously started to look the bandaged boy over, "Wow, you're in really good shape aren't you? It shows even with all of the bandages." Normally she would have been clinging to such a well built handsome young man, but she was uneasy even being in the same room with the boy who had broken her nose.

Ryouga blushed a bit, and began to fidget, "Well, I'm a martial artist, so I have to keep in shape."

Makoto was a bit interested, "Oh you practice martial arts? What style?"

Ryouga looked up at the tall brown haired girl the conversation having started in a direction he was comfortable with, "It's my families school, the Hibiki School of martial arts."

"Hmmm… can't say I've heard of it."

"Not many have. It hasn't been taught outside the family for several generations…."

Rei decided to join in, "Oh, why is that?"

Ryouga turned to look at her, "No reason really, there just hasn't been anyone to do it. I've been thinking lately that once I'm ready and I'm old enough I might open a dojo, though."

Minako tried to sound calm, "W-what do you mean when your ready?"

Ryouga turned to the very pretty blonde, "Well, our family school has rules to becoming a Sensei."

"Oh? Like what?" Makoto asked genuinely interested.

"In front of the entire family I have to show that I have mastered all of the techniques of the school along with several new techniques that will benefit the school and that I have the ability to teach them. Then if the head of the family and at least half of the rest of the family approve I become a master of the Hibiki School of martial arts and I can start a dojo."

Makoto nodded, "That is pretty rough. How are you doing?"

"Hmmm? Well… I don't think I'm much of a teacher yet… but other than that I'm ready."

Rei stared at him impressed, "You've already mastered every technique in the school?!"

"Errr… well, that's not quite true, but that's because some techniques are only passed down to masters of the school."

Ryouga looked happy and his fangs showed as he smiled. Minako couldn't help but think it made him look cute, "Wow, so there isn't really anything more you have to do?"

Ryouga shook his head, "Actually the hardest part is yet to come."

Makoto didn't understand, "What do you mean? Learning how to become a good teacher?"

"Nope, getting all of my relatives to one place at the same time," he said mater-of-factly.

They all stared at him dumbfounded and Ami giggled in understanding. "Is that so hard?" Usagi finally decided to add to the conversation.

Ryouga sigh and rubbed the back of his head a bit irritated at the thought, "You wouldn't think so, but…."

Ami giggled a bit more at the increasing confusion on her friends faces, "Ryouga told me earlier that his family has problems with getting lost."

Usagi looked at Ami skeptically, "Oh come on, it couldn't be that bad."

"Believe me it could, but I think it will be worth it to be the first Hibiki to become a master of the art in over a century."

Makoto blinked, "W-what, so long?!"

Ryouga nodded, "Yeah my great-great-grandfather was the last master of the Hibiki School and he passed away before I was born."

Usagi scratched her head, "Wait, then who taught you?"

"My dad did. He's not a master, but parents are allowed to teach their children. That's the point of the school. It was formed so that our family could survive. You only need to be a master if you want to teach outside the family."

"So your family could survive?" Minako asked.

"Well, like Ami said my family gets lost a lot. We end up traveling around in unfamiliar places all alone a lot of the time. It's not easy living on the road. You never know what's going to happen or when some bad people might attack you for no reason."

The girls all fell silent. "Kind of like what happened to you a few days ago," Ami said sadly.

Ryouga's good mood died in an instant as he gazed into the distance through a window, "Y-yeah…."

The girls exchanged ashamed glances. "Yeah… Ami told us what happened," Rei covered, realizing they shouldn't know anymore than what Ami had said the boy had told her.

Ryouga nodded and returned his gaze to the floor trying to remember what he had told Ami, "Yeah. I'm lucky to be alive. If the Sailor Senshi hadn't… saved me… when they did I doubt I would have made it."

"Still, it's hard to believe you could stand up to… a daemon… martial artist or not. I mean I know some martial arts too, but there is no way I could use it to stand up against a daemon," she said truthfully still impressed by his skill.

Usagi spoke up trying hard not to put her foot in her mouth, "Yeah, even all of the Senshi together have a hard time with the daemons."

Ryouga sighed, "Maybe, but I still couldn't win…." Ryouga blinked, "I… I'm just gonna have to train harder." Ryouga's expression suddenly seemed at bit less depressed, "Say, do the daemons attack often?"

The girls looked at each other grateful for the change in subject but confused by the change in his mood. Ami spoke up, "They've been attacking more and more lately."

Ryouga was once again staring out the window lost in thought, "It must be dangerous…."

Usagi looked like she wanted to burst into tears, "Oh those terrible daemons! I worry about my family and friends all the time."

Rei nodded, "We can only hope the Sailor Senshi will be strong enough to stop them."

Ryouga turned to look at the girls once again, but this time his face was etched with determination, "I may have to stick around awhile…."

The girls once again looked at each other confused, but Ryouga changed the subject before they could ask, "I'm feeling pretty good, but I could really use some fresh air, would you all mind showing me around town a bit?"

They all smiled except Ami who was quick to speak up, "I don't know if that's such a good idea…."

Ryouga looked at her and smiled, "Don't worry, I feel okay. I'm sure Mizuno-san won't mind as long as it's just for awhile."

Ami sighed but nodded her assent, and the others cheered.

By the way, I couldn't find my clothes, do you know where they are, Ami?"

The girls all blushed at his question, but Ryouga was oblivious. "T-they're in the wash," Ami stuttered embarrassed. "My mom was going to get some clothes out of your pack for you but, since they where all a bit dirty, she decided to wash them. They should be done. I'll go check," she said as she hurried out of the room.

The others giggled a bit. It was rare that they saw their quiet friend get flustered. "You know, the bandaged look is cute on you," Minako said feeling playful and almost completely comfortable around the boy now.

Ryouga's eyes grew wide and his face turned a bright red, "Errr… I was… well, you… uhhh…."

Makoto giggled at him, "Heh, you know she's right. You kinda remind me of my old boy friend."

Rei and Minako both gave her any annoyed stare, and Usagi laughed at the expression on his face. "What?! He does!" Makoto protested

"Yeah, sure," Rei brushed her off with a giggle.

Ami walked back in with Ryouga's clothes just in time to save the nearly over-loaded boy, "Are you alright Ryouga you look sort of flushed."

The question jolted Ryouga back to reality, "I, uhhh…. Y-yeah, I'm fine." He rubbed the back of his head laughing nervously.

Ami handed him the clothes in her arms, "Here you go."

Ryouga looked down at the bundle in his hands, "Hmmm… is this all of them?"

Ami shook her head, "No, but… but the clothes you were wearing when you got here were… soaked in blood… and torn in quite a few places. The other shirt you had was in nearly the same shape." The girls' moods once again lowered, but Ryouga still had no idea, "My mom said she would sew them up after she got the blood stains out. They won't be done for awhile…."

"Dang… I'm running out of shirts. Both my good shirts got messed up, one completely destroyed and one nearly torn to pieces. That only leaves me with only undershirts for awhile."

"T-that's all the clothes you have?" Usagi asked in disbelief.

"Well… yeah," Ryouga said not understanding why she was surprised. "Ah, well. It's pretty nice out. This will be fine."

The girls watched as Ryouga walked towards the front door. "Ummm… don't you want to put them on before we go?" Usagi asked confused.

Ryouga immediately turned away from the door and started walking towards a different one laughing nervously, "Oh, uhhh, yeah."

"That's a closet, Ryouga," Ami interrupted.

Ryouga began laughing louder, "Heh, heh, of coarse it is."

They all stared in amazement as they watched him walk around the room and end up back at the front door ready to walk right out. "Ummm… this way Ryouga," Ami corrected and lead him to the correct door and then to his room before walking back out to join her friends who where all staring wide-eyed.

"W-what was that?" Makoto asked.

"I don't have a clue," Minako responded.

Usagi looked at her friends, "D-did he just get lost in your living room, Ami?"

Ami looked as surprised as the rest of them, "I…I think so…."

"Well… it is his first time here so… I can see how he could get turned around," Rei pointed out.

Ami nodded, "I guess that's true, and he did say he gets lost pretty easy."

"Yeah I guess he wasn't kidding," Rei added.

They all sat down and talked very quietly waiting for him to return.

"You know your right Ami, he is kinda strange but he seems nice enough," Usagi started.

Rei nodded, "Yeah, but can we really believe all that martial arts stuff he told us? Could he really get that strong?"

"I don't know…" Makoto added, "but he really did seemed to care about martial arts when he was talking about it."

"Yeah, he did seem pretty happy to talk about it," Minako chimed in.

"But still… I don't understand why he lied about fighting with a daemon," Usagi said solemnly.

They all stared at her annoyed. Rei spoke up, "What do you think, dummy, he's gonna just go around telling everyone he fought against the defenders of love and justice? "

Usagi gave her a hurt look, "Well…."

Makoto shook her head, "I can't say I blame him. No reason to make himself look like the bad guy when he didn't do anything wrong."

"I guess…." Usagi gave in.

Ami agreed, "Yes, him saying he fought the Senshi would only make things more complicated for everyone. Besides, even with everything else that happened he has still been saying that the Senshi saved him."

"Yeah, I guess he doesn't hold a grudge," Rei said thoughtfully.

"Kinda cute too," Minako added with a grin.

"Did you see his muscles? Even under the bandages you could tell he's got a great body," Makoto added with a giggle.

They all blushed, and continued whispering for awhile before Ami interrupted, "Ummm… it's taking him awhile. I had better go check on him."

A minute later Ami walked back out with a confused look on her face and Ryouga following close behind. He wore black pants with leather cords once again wrapped around his calves. His bandana covered some of the bandages on his head, but his black sleeveless shirt did little to hide the bandages that covered most of his arms and neck. "Sorry, about making you wait," he said sheepishly. Ami just shook her head and sighed unable to believe she had found him in a closet.

Ranma wasn't having a good day. He had said something stupid. He was sure of that. The problem was he didn't know what it was. Akane, Ukyou and Shampoo were all mad at him. He really didn't like making them mad. When they where mad they tended to attack with out warning, let alone no free food. _Not only that but Pops and Tendo-san are royally pissed too. I sure wish they would just tell me what I did and get it over with._

At the moment all was quiet. He was the only one in the house. Even Kasumi had left to buy groceries. Ranma was glad to have a bit of peace and quiet though he knew it wouldn't last long. He sighed as he lay back on the porch enjoying the warm sunlight.

Just as Ranma began to drift into a peaceful slumber he was jarred awake by the ringing of the telephone. He moaned as he sat up, "Alright, alright, I'm coming."

He walked over to the phone and picked it up annoyed at the interruption, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Uhhh… excuse me I'm Doctor Mizuno. Is this the Tendo residence?" she asked startled by the rude greeting.

Ranma yawned, "Yeah, this is the Tendo's."

"Errr… well, I was calling to inquire about Hibiki Ryouga, I thought some one there might know him," She said clearing her thoughts.

"Hmmm? Ryouga? Yeah, I know him. What about him?" Ranma answered a bit interested.

The lady on the other end of the line continued, encouraged by his answer, "Well as I said before I am a doctor and he is currently in my care. There is no need to worry, but…."

"Huh?" Ranma interrupted laughing, "You mean something actually hurt that ox?"

"Ah… well, yes. Actually, he was caught up in a fight between the Sailor Senshi and a daemon. As I said he is doing…."

"Whoa, wait a sec," Ranma interrupted once again, "the who and a what?"

Doctor Mizuno tried to ignore the young man's rudeness, "Oh, you've never heard of the Sailor Senshi? They protect the city from daemons. I really…."

"Oh yeah I think I might have heard that somewhere," he said completely unaware he was annoying the lady he was talking to, "So they beat up Ryouga, huh?"

"Well, at any rate he is injured and I wanted to notify his family or friends so they could visit him. I've found that friendly faces can help speed along recovery for…."

"Yeah, well good luck finding his family. I think I have the phone number to his house somewhere, but it really wouldn't do you any good. There is never anyone home."

Doctor Mizuno considered this for a moment before continuing, "I see. Are you a friend of Ryouga?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, I could give you the address if you would like to visit him."

"Alright, I guess," Ranma answered easily. The lady told him the address and he wrote it down and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I hope we will see you soon."

"Yeah, I should be able to come over in the next couple of days. I just need to talk to…." Ranma froze when he heard crashing sounds from outside. "On second thought, I think I'll be able to come over right away," he quickly blurted out hanging the phone up and ignoring the lady's response. _Everyone here wants to kill me anyway. I might as well head out of town for a while. Maybe everything will blow over by the time I get back. _Not wanting to worry Kasumi he quickly jotted down a note and stuck it to the refrigerator. He ran upstairs grabbed his pack and leapt out the window just in time to avoid the angry mob that had come in the house looking for him.

Ranma didn't even look back as he ran down the street to the train station. _Well, Ryouga, looks like you just saved me a lot of trouble._


End file.
